


Дорогой дневник

by Gierre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Fix-It, Gen, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurials (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: По совету Ньюта Криденс записывает в дневник самые важные вещи: о сестрах, мачехе, мистере Грейвзе. Чем больше он узнает о магическом мире, тем короче записи.





	Дорогой дневник

Дорогой дневник,  
Мистер Скамандер утверждает, что для моего случая (он называет его исключительным) подойдет терапия с использованием _нарративов_. Я читаю книгу, которую он дал мне, из мира _магглов_ (больше это не мой мир, он так сказал), но пока плохо понимаю, что это означает. Он дал мне задание: я должен каждый вечер вести дневник, записывать туда все важное, что со мной произошло.  
Сегодня первая запись, поэтому я запишу, что произошло за последние дни. Мистер Скамандер сказал, что так можно. Я спросил его, когда мне можно будет получить волшебную палочку, но оказалось, что все не так просто. Странно писать об этом на бумаге, потому что кто-то может прочесть и решить, что я спятил.  
Долгое время я думал, что спятил, и меня это беспокоило. Оказывается, многие волшебники, которые не знают о своем _даре_ (мистер Скамандер так его называет), считают себя сумасшедшими. Это не страшно, потому что, когда они узнают, все встает на свои места. Я спросил мистера Скамандера (он просит называть себя Ньютом, но мне кажется, это невежливо), много ли других волшебников имеют такой же дар, как я. И он ответил — нет, таких волшебников совсем мало.  
Надо дописать про волшебную палочку — это меня беспокоит. Мистер Скамандер объяснил, что волшебники должны проходить обучение и регистрировать себя в магическом мире, потому что на всех волшебников во всем мире распространяется закон о том, что не-волшебники (здесь их называют _магглами_ ) не должны их обнаружить. У него сложное название и он очень большой, поэтому я прочту его после того, как дочитаю книгу, которую дал мне мистер Скамандер.  
Чтобы все было по закону, мне нужно поступить на учебу в школу. Но у меня другой _дар_ , не такой, как у других волшебников, а еще я долгое время скрывал его. На самом деле, я боялся, что мистер Скамандер будет ругать меня за это, но он похвалил меня и сказал, что так долго контролировать то, что живет внутри меня, не мог до сих пор ни один волшебник. Я надеюсь, мистер Скамандер не будет читать дневник, как это делала мама, но если он прочтет, я хочу, чтобы он знал, что мне было приятно слышать это. Потому что на самом деле я боялся, что у меня не получится сдержать то, что он называет _обскуриалом_.  
Сейчас мистер Скамандер занят перепиской. Он встретился с волшебником Дамблдором, который преподает в школе Хогвартс, а еще связался со своим братом. Мы ждем ответа от них, чтобы понять, как нам действовать дальше. Пока мне нечего делать, я читаю, а по вечерам мистер Скамандер отпускает меня погулять или ходит вместе со мной по улицам Лондона, которые не видят _магглы_. Я еще не научился находить их самостоятельно, но гулять с мистером Скамандером интересно. Он часто берет с собой разных зверушек.  
Я перечитал то, что вышло, и это кажется детским и наивным. В книгах так не пишут. Но мистер Скамандер дал мне задание не для того, чтобы я написал книгу. Он хочет, чтобы я постарался понять самого себя. Когда я буду перечитывать дневник, я буду вспоминать, что меня волновало. Например, сейчас я заметил, что меня волновало, не сошел ли я с ума, и еще что я никак не могу получить волшебную палочку. Мистер Скамандер считает, что еще какое-то время обскуриал внутри меня не будет проявлять себя, даже несмотря на то, что я не обращаюсь к его силе. Но я чувствую, что это не так, и, хотя я не могу объяснить этого, мне кажется, что нужно торопиться. Если бы я жил не у мистера Скамандера, а в Нью-Йорке, я пошел бы искать мистера Грейвза.  
Надо написать про него, потому что он тоже беспокоит меня. Я думаю о том, что он говорил, и о том, что я сделал, когда слушал его. Мистер Скамандер говорит, он манипулировал мной, как многими другими волшебниками. Говорит, даже Дамблдор много лет назад «попался на крючок». Я понимаю, что он хочет сказать, но не могу объяснить ему, что чувствую. Наверное, я не хочу объяснять. Как с обскуриалом, который живет внутри меня, и которого мистер Скамандер (я буду писать Ньют, потому что это короче, хотя мне все равно кажется, что это странно) изучает, но не сможет почувствовать.  
Когда я жил в Нью-Йорке, мне было тяжело. Ньют говорит, нас с сестрами воспитывали слишком строго. В Лондоне так воспитывают только детей, которые вели себя отвратительно и нарушили закон. Не знаю, правда ли это или Ньюту хочется так думать (каждый раз, когда я пишу «Ньют», мне хочется извиниться перед ним, надеюсь, вы не читаете эти строчки). В Нью-Йорке, когда мне было страшно, я ходил по улицам один и разглядывал прохожих. Я представлял себе, что я — один из них. Кто-то другой. У меня не получается сделать так же в Лондоне. Здесь все чужое, даже разговоры. Хоть считается, что мы говорим на одном языке, я с трудом понимаю их. Наверное, им тоже трудно понять меня, потому что они странно смотрят. Ньют говорит, дело в прическе и моей манере ходить. Но я вижу, что на него тоже смотрят с подозрением, и не знаю, стоит ли верить его словам о прическе и походке.  
Почему я вспомнил о мистере Грейвзе — да, это важно. Ньют говорит, мне нужно называть его Гриндевальдом, потому что я не знал настоящего мистера Грейвза, а всегда говорил только с Гриндевальдом. Это тоже странно. Мне нужно обращаться к Ньюту по имени, по-другому называть мистера Грейвза, стараться не растягивать звуки. Мне кажется, что я попал в другой мир. Это как с Косым переулком, куда мы сходили с Ньютом в первый день. Я увидел, что есть другой мир, и по-настоящему _наступил_ туда. Не знаю, с чем можно сравнить это. Мне захотелось, чтобы Модести оказалась рядом. Она всегда хотела колдовать. Мама не разрешала, а у Модести все равно ничего бы не вышло, но, когда я шел по Косому переулку, мне хотелось, чтобы Модести шла рядом. Я бы почувствовал себя счастливым. Без нее я просто шел следом за Ньютом и старался выпрямить спину, чтобы на меня смотрело поменьше людей.  
Я все равно не понимаю, как написать о мистере ~~Грейвзе~~ Гриндевальде. Мне бы хотелось на некоторое время вернуться в Нью-Йорк и поговорить с ним. Я знаю, что Ньют прав, и что он действительно хотел _манипулировать_ мной, но когда он говорил мне те слова, я чувствовал себя так, будто меня держала за руку Модести. Не знаю, сможет ли Ньют понять это — у него есть брат, поэтому, наверное, сможет. Если я расскажу ему, ничего плохого не произойдет. Он всегда внимательно слушает, хоть и смотрит в другую сторону. Это забавно. Я тоже не люблю смотреть людям в глаза. Если подумать, с ~~мистером~~ Ньютом я чувствую себя в безопасности. Когда гоблин в переулке велел мне убираться с дороги, Ньют сказал ему, что это невежливо, и попросил извиниться. Не знаю, зачем я пишу это, но я очень хорошо запомнил этот момент. Гоблин был уродливым и смотрел на меня зло, а Ньют улыбнулся ему и сказал, что так нельзя вести себя в цивилизованном обществе. Я думаю, если бы все волшебники были такими, как Ньют, мне бы выдали волшебную палочку и я бы перестал думать о том, что произойдет, если Дамблдор и брат мистера Скамандера не успеют ответить.

* * *

Дорогая Модести,  
Сегодня мы с Ньютом поговорили о том, что я должен писать в дневнике. Я рассказал ему о том, что записал. Я сказал, что могу прочесть, но Ньют сказал, что читать не надо. Потом он посоветовал мне писать письма тебе, Модести, но не по-настоящему. Мне не нужно будет отправлять их, только писать. Он считает, так мне проще будет выделить то, что по-настоящему важно, потому что когда обращаешься к человеку, который тебе дорог, стараешься не упускать ничего важного, чтобы поделиться с ним. Теперь я буду писать тебе.  
Сегодня Ньют прочел мне ответ Дамблдора. В Хогвартсе собрали совет, чтобы обсудить мой случай. Часть преподавателей настроена дружелюбно, так пишет Дамблдор, но есть те, кто опасается последствий и считает, что нужно уведомить попечителей. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты понять, что такое попечители и как устроена школа Хогвартс, но думаю, ты понимаешь, что вопрос с моим зачислением не будет решен в ближайшее время. Честно говоря, мне кажется, что меня не возьмут в школу. Я думаю так из-за того, что было в Нью-Йорке. Я рад, что ты не видела этого. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы другие дети, такие же, как ты, увидели, _что_ я могу сделать. Конечно, в школе не будет мистера Гриндевальда, который нарочно спровоцировал меня (так считает Ньют), но я все равно не уверен, что буду хорошо себя чувствовать среди детей.  
Брат Ньюта пока не ответил — он где-то в командировке и занят важным поручением Министерства. Ньют говорит, нет ничего страшного в том, что он молчит. Иногда он так занят, что отправлять сову небезопасно.  
Совы! Модести, я хочу рассказать тебе о совах. Знаешь, если бы можно было отвести тебя в Косой переулок, я был бы счастлив, но еще счастливее я был бы, если бы мне позволили подарить тебе сову. Хотя у меня нет денег, я уверен, что смог бы заработать достаточно, чтобы купить небольшую сипуху — они могут доставлять почту, и тогда мои письма были бы настоящими. Знаю, ты ответила бы, что это глупость, ведь тебе нельзя думать про волшебство, а мне нельзя про него писать, но когда я представляю себе, что ты пишешь мне ответ, а твоя сова сидит рядом и ждет, я улыбаюсь.  
Мы в Лондоне уже две недели. По утрам, когда Ньют встает, чтобы покормить своих животных, я стараюсь задержаться на минуту, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет. Помнишь, мама заставляла нас просыпаться до солнца? Наверное, ты тоже любила зиму из-за этого. Я любил. И еще то время, когда в городе темно из-за туч. В Лондоне темно почти всегда. Мне нравится, что не нужно вставать и раздавать листовки, нравится, что Ньют разрешает мне есть, сколько я захочу. Но я скучаю по тебе, даже по Честити, хотя по тебе сильнее. И если все сложится удачно, больше всего на свете я хочу написать тебе настоящее письмо и предложить тебе уехать от мамы.  
С любовью, твой брат Криденс

* * *

Дорогая Модести,  
Сегодня произошло невероятное событие. Я познакомился с волшебником Дамблдором, о котором уже писал тебе. Он преподает трансфигурацию в школе Хогвартс. Я напишу тебе, что такое трансфигурация, когда появится время, а сейчас хочу рассказать, что он сказал обо мне.  
Раньше я думал, что внутри меня сидит темнота. Мне тяжело описать это тебе, но я попробую. Представь, что ты закрываешь глаза и мир вокруг становится темным, но ты помнишь, что на самом деле вокруг тебя светло. Я всегда чувствовал, что внутри меня темно, даже когда мама говорила мне, что я хорошо вел себя, и могу получить сладкое на ужин. Я знал, что внутри я _плохой_.  
Потом Ньют объяснил мне, что это дар обскуриала. Не знаю, почему он называет это даром, но по крайней мере я понял, что эта темнота внутри меня не выдумана, а действительно существует. Я решил, что другие волшебники тоже чувствуют ее и у них есть средство, как сдерживать ее. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы мне выдали волшебную палочку. Так я мог быть уверен, что обскуриал не заставит меня совершить то, что я совершил в Нью-Йорке.  
Дамблдор сегодня объяснил мне, что волшебная палочка здесь не при чем. Он тоже похвалил меня, как Ньют, и хотя мне было приятно, я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы он сказал это еще раз. Мне показалось, он говорил это как мама. Наверное, ты помнишь, как она хвалила нас.  
Наверное, она хвалит тебя и теперь.  
Но я хотел рассказать тебе о Дамблдоре и о том, что он объяснил мне. Дар обскуриала, который я чувствую внутри, нельзя подчинить при помощи волшебной палочки. Это магия _инфантильная_ или стихийная — он говорил много слов, но я запомнил только эти. Мне кажется, нет смысла пересказывать тебе все эти слова. Он объяснил мне, что я смогу контролировать обскуриала только усилием воли. Если я научусь лучше понимать, что такое обскуриал, я смогу не только жить с ним сам, но еще я смогу помочь другим детям, которые живут с обскуриалами, и научить их.  
Сначала я не понял, зачем мне учить их, но потом представил, как буду писать тебе об этом, и вспомнил о тебе. Если бы у тебя был тот же дар, я хотел бы, чтобы ты знала, как жить с ним. Поэтому я думаю слушать то, что говорит Дамблдор, и надеюсь, что у меня получится объяснить другим то, что я пойму.  
Ньют говорит, скорее всего, мне придется жить в Лондоне еще много месяцев, поэтому он подготовил для меня комнату рядом со своей. Мне будут сдавать ее без оплаты, потому что Министерство Магии берет на себя все расходы. Каждый день мне нужно будет самостоятельно добираться до Министерства и там работать с волшебниками. Первую неделю Ньюту разрешили ходить вместе со мной, чтобы я не боялся.  
Мне странно писать это, Модести, но я не боюсь. Если бы мне нужно было ходить в Министерство каждый час и я знал бы, что это поможет тебе, я бы делал это. Прошло только два дня с моего первого письма тебе, но мне кажется, что я уехал из Нью-Йорка много лет назад. Я скучаю по тебе и хочу увидеть. Может быть, Ньют знает способ, как это сделать.  
С любовью, твой брат Криденс

* * *

Дорогая Модести,  
Прости, что не писал так долго. Оказалось, что в Министерстве подготовили много упражнений. Ньют помогал мне возвращаться домой, но после ужина у меня не было сил писать тебе. Поэтому я решил, что дождусь выходных и тогда напишу обо всем по порядку.  
Сегодня у меня много времени, потому что Ньют должен встретиться с братом, и я один в квартире, которую мы снимаем.  
Как и предполагал Ньют, Министерство оплачивает мою работу. Они открыли мне счет в банке Гринготтс (там работают злые гоблины, об одном из них я уже писал тебе), а текущие расходы оплачивает Ньют, чтобы я не запутался и чтобы никто не обманул меня.  
Самое важное, что я хочу написать тебе, касается тебя самой. Представляешь, когда я закончу работу, мне могут предложить постоянное место в Министерстве. Ньют говорит, мне придется сдать все экзамены, но это самая обычная процедура, так что у меня получится. Когда я сдам их и буду работать, как другие волшебники, мне могут выдать разрешение опекать тебя. Тогда ты переедешь в Лондон и мы будем жить вместе.  
Представляешь, Модести? Я обязательно куплю тебе сову.  
Теперь о моей работе. В Министерстве каждый день меня ждет несколько волшебников. Мы садимся в отдельной комнате, и они задают мне вопросы и просят сделать что-то, а я выполняю все, что они говорят. Вчера, например, один из них попросил меня сделать сорок приседаний. Все время он держал волшебную палочку на вытянутой руке и, наверное, что-то проверял. Задания несложные, но их много. Бывает, я должен считать в уме или повторять за ними слова. Некоторые я знаю, другие — заклинания. После работы Ньют рассказывает мне, для чего они нужны.  
В обед мне приносят еду и чай. Тебе обязательно нужно попробовать английский чай. Я знал, что англичане гордятся им, но он на самом деле очень вкусный.  
Обычно мне заранее говорят, что будут делать на следующий день. Два дня назад они попросили меня сесть на метлу. Я не знаю, чего они ждали, но метла подо мной начала противно жужжать. Я испугался, и метла треснула. Мне кажется, никто из них не расстроился. Одна волшебница, по-моему, даже рассмеялась. Мне тоже было смешно, но я постарался не смеяться громко, потому что боялся обидеть кого-то из них.  
Теперь я хочу пойти погулять по городу, потому что сегодня пасмурно, и у меня теперь совсем мало свободного времени.  
Надеюсь, через несколько месяцев мы увидимся, и я прочту тебе все письма сам.  
С любовью, твой брат Криденс

* * *

Сегодня я встретил человека, о котором не должен писать, но мне надо ~~куда-то~~ где-то записать мысли. Хочу перечитать утром, чтобы еще раз подумать обо всем.  
Мы поговорили совсем недолго, и я хочу проверить, говорил он правду или нет. У меня осталась вещь. Лучше всего спрятать ее, но я не знаю, где. Наверное, Министерство проверяет все мои вещи и читает этот дневник.  
 ~~ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЧИТАЕТЕ ЭТО, ПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ!~~  
Я хочу попросить Ньюта заколдовать дневник. Он не спросит меня, зачем это нужно. Но я буду знать, что сюда можно писать обо всем.  
Главное понять, где в его словах ложь, а где правда. Если подумать, я знал, что все не может быть так хорошо, как они говорили, но нельзя думать, что все волшебники хотят плохого. Ньют не хочет. Я точно знаю, что не хочет, потому что когда он смотрит на своих животных, он похож на мою сестру. Он добрый и честный.  
Вот что, Криденс, попробуй спросить у них о новостях. Если ты утром прочтешь это и решишь, что все выдумал, попробуй спросить, что пишут в газетах. Или купи одну сам, у тебя же есть деньги.

* * *

~~Дорогой дневник~~  
 ~~Дорогая Модести~~  
Не знаю, кому писать о таких вещах. Надо было оставить дневник у Ньюта, чтобы они прочли последнюю страницу, тогда у _него_ были бы большие проблемы. Ньют говорил, _он_ боялся Дамблдора.  
Делать нечего, только писать. Даже писать толком не о чем, я ведь не знаю, кто прочтет. Или кто читает прямо сейчас.  
Глупости. Не хочу, чтобы они нашли, о чем я думал.  
Дорогая Модести, прощай, наверное, мы никогда больше не увидимся, и так даже лучше. Не хочу, чтобы ты узнала, кем я стал.  
Кем я хочу стать.

* * *

Дорогая мама,  
Кому еще мне писать?  
Прошло больше месяца, и они, похоже, не могут найти меня при помощи своих заклинаний. Он предупреждал меня, что его волшебство может не сработать, но оно сработало. Неудивительно, что они до сих пор не знают, что он на свободе. Газеты молчат.  
Или они знают, но скрывают это, как многое другое. Не знаю и не хочу думать об этом. Писать тоже.  
Хочу написать о другом. Обскуриал, который живет внутри меня, больше не похож на темноту. Он похож на иголки, и когда я злюсь, иголки впиваются в кожу. Он сказал, мне нужно пробовать использовать свой дар, потому что, чем больше я сдерживаю его, тем тяжелее будет сдерживать после. Нужно давать ему выход.  
Мне было страшно, но потом я подумал, что это не обязательно делать в городе. Так я нашел болота. Здесь красиво, и когда я позволяю обскуриалу растворять себя, мы можем ловить болотные огоньки. Больше нечего делать, а ловить их весело.  
Вечерами я касаюсь медальона. Он был у меня раньше, но в Министерстве его отобрали. Этот — новый, но мне все равно кажется, что я помню его на ощупь. Если сжимать углы на ладони, ощущения похожи на те, что бывают, если обскуриал злится.  
Мне нужно ждать еще месяц. Он сказал, за это время я могу научиться всему. Мне кажется, это манипуляция, и если бы я сказал об этом Ньюту, он ответил бы мне, что так и есть. Хорошо, что не нужно говорить с Ньютом.  
Кстати, мама, тебе должно понравиться, что я все это время вел себя хорошо. Смешно писать это. Я смеюсь. Ха-ха. Похвали меня, сегодня я никого не убил.

* * *

Ночами холодно. Нечего делать, не с кем поговорить. Осталось три недели.  
Вчера мне показалось, что я видел _его_ на другом конце улицы, но мне было страшно идти вперед — люди могли увидеть меня.

* * *

Наверное, это проверка. Сегодня снова видел его. Если подойти, он может сказать, что это было опасно. Осталось две недели и шесть дней.

* * *

Осталось две недели и пять дней.

* * *

Дорогой Ньют,  
Если ты читаешь это ( _он_ сказал, есть дневники с _обратной связью_ , и мой может быть двойником), не волнуйся за меня. Со мной все в порядке. Я никого не убил. _Он_ говорит, это не нужно.  
У меня есть место для ночлега, еда, теплые вещи. Если ты беспокоился обо мне, когда я сбежал, не надо. У тебя много других _питомцев_ , чтобы беспокоиться о них. Расскажи лукотрусам, что я скучаю, и погладь от меня Нюхля.  
 _Он_ говорит, Министерство изучало меня, чтобы найти способ уничтожать таких, как я. Думаю, это правда. Мне кажется, ты не знал об этом, потому что ты — добрый человек.  
Перечитал. Кажется, больше всего меня беспокоит, что ты решишь, что я сделал что-то плохое.  
Дорогой Ньют,  
Мне страшно. Я знаю, что ты хотел мне только хорошего. Но у тебя ничего не вышло — Министерство издевалось надо мной каждый день, волшебники заставляли меня делать разные вещи и смеялись надо мной. Постарайся лучше заботиться о своих...  
 ~~Дорогой Ньют,~~  
Мистер Скамандер,  
Спасибо, что помогли мне бежать из Нью-Йорка. Я бы не справился в одиночку. Теперь мне помогает другой волшебник.  
Теперь я сам по себе.

* * *

Дорогой Ньют,  
 _Он_ (он говорит, надо называть его Геллертом, но это странно) рассказал мне про девочку, которую ты не смог спасти.  
Ничего страшного. Так бывает, я не виню тебя ни в чем. Ты сделал все, что мог. Спасибо, что хотел спасти меня.

* * *

Мистер Скамандер,  
Я знаю, что делал на войне ваш брат. Вам надо было рассказать мне раньше. Хорошо, что он был далеко и не мог ответить. Наверное, только поэтому я до сих пор жив.  
Я знаю, что делал на войне мистер Дамблдор.  
Я знаю **все**.

* * *

Мистер Скамандер,  
Это последняя запись. Если вы читаете ее и если вы действительно добрый человек, которым хотели показаться, возьмите из Гринготтса деньги с моего счета (ключ всегда был у вас, как и право распоряжаться моими финансами), поменяйте их на деньги магглов и отправьте их Модести.  
Когда она вырастет, подарите ей сову.  
 ~~Искренн~~

* * *

Ньют,  
Мне нужна помощь.

* * *

Пожалуйста.

* * *

Ньют,  
Я надеюсь, твой способ с дневником правда работает и все это нужно не для того, чтобы шпионить за мной. Мне не с кем поговорить. Ты не отвечаешь.  
Если бы я мог послать тебе сову и знал, что никто не прочтет письмо, я бы сделал это. Если ты можешь писать в этом дневнике так же, как я, напиши мне ответ. Обещаю, что прочту все.  
Я странно чувствую себя в последние недели. Первое время мне казалось, это из-за волнения. Мы часто перемещаемся с места на место, вокруг много волшебников. Дважды Геллерт вступал в открытый бой. Один раз на границе с Францией, еще один раз — на побережье.  
Он защищает меня, мне остается только смотреть. Я стою за его спиной и пытаюсь сдержать чертовы иголки.  
Мама сказала бы, что ругаться нехорошо. За последние недели я сделал много вещей, за которые мама оставила бы меня без ужина.  
Ньют, мне надо спросить тебя о том, почему на самом деле Дамблдор отказался помогать Геллерту? Я должен знать.

* * *

Ньют,  
Мне больше некому писать. Когда я перечитываю дневник, мне кажется, что его начал вести другой человек.  
У меня есть волшебная палочка, поздравь меня. Я не пользуюсь ей, она лежит без дела в сумке. Геллерт заколдовал мою сумку, туда помещается много вещей. Она теперь почти как твой сундук. Поменьше, но _принцип_ тот же.  
Учусь использовать новые слова. Мама говорила, надо выражаться просто. И не забивать голову разной чепухой.  
Геллерт дает мне книги. Я помню, что ты тоже дал мне книгу, но я так и не дочитал ее. По-моему, она была про то, как человек думает о себе. Эти другие. История магии, учебники.  
Мне нравится читать. Когда я сижу за столом, иголки отступают. Геллерт обычно сидит позади. Я знаю, если случится приступ, он сможет сдержать меня.  
Приступов много.  
На днях мы столкнулись с отрядом волшебников на границе. Они летали на метлах. Один из них попытался атаковать Геллерта, и моя рука превратилась в сгусток темноты.  
Почти сразу мы переместились, но я думаю, тот волшебник умер.  
Напиши мне, если сможешь, о чем говорила та девочка. Она тоже защищала кого-то?  
Я пытаюсь представить, что могло бы произойти, если бы тот волшебник атаковал Модести.  
Модести ведь всегда была в опасности.  
И я любил ее.  
Или люблю.  
Не знаю, но я никогда не убивал, чтобы она оставалась в безопасности.

* * *

Ньют,  
Вчера я спросил у Геллерта, что он знает о твоей семье. Кроме историй о твоем брате.  
Оказывается, вы учились на факультете Пуффендуй. Мне понравилось, как он рассказывал про вас. Что вы были настоящей семьей. И хоть вы не были из списка чистокровных волшебников, все равно вы были уважаемой семьей. Держались друг за друга. Не знаю, он мог выдумать часть историй, но это были хорошие истории.  
Мне кажется, тебе они бы понравились. Мне понравились.  
У меня никогда не было семьи.

* * *

Ньют,  
Сегодня я попытался вспомнить, как выглядела Модести, и не смог. Прошло больше года, но это все равно маленький срок. Как быстро я забуду, как выглядел ты? У тебя рыжие волосы и странный взгляд, так что тебя, наверное, я забуду еще не скоро.  
Меня пугает, что Модести, Честити и мама почти стерлись из памяти. Иногда мне снятся кошмары, где я снова в Нью-Йорке. Когда я просыпаюсь, Геллерт держит ладонь у меня на лбу и говорит, что все в порядке.  
Я вспоминаю, где мы, и успокаиваюсь.

* * *

Мистер Грейвз,  
Я скучаю по дням, когда мог называть вас так.

* * *

Гел-лерт

* * *

Я не должен был

* * *

Ньют,  
Если ты все еще читаешь мой дневник, пожалуйста, возьми свой чемодан и беги из Англии. Сделай это, если хочешь сделать для меня что-то хорошее.  
Поторопись.  
Твой друг, Криденс

* * *

Дорогая Модести,  
Я написал тебе много писем, но только это отправляю по-настоящему.  
Мы прожили рядом не так уж много, но когда я вспоминаю о детстве, мне приятно думать о тебе. Ты никогда не понимала, не поддерживала и не любила меня. Сейчас я хорошо это вижу.  
Все равно, неважно. Я на тебя не злюсь, я тоже никогда тебя не любил.  
Мы хотели сделать вид, что мы — одна семья, и у нас не получилось.  
Хочу, чтобы ты знала кое-что. Твоя мама — жестокая, злая женщина, которая взяла тебя только для того, чтобы ты помогала ей во всем. Она не любит тебя и хочет тебе зла. Если у тебя хватит сил, беги из ее дома и ничего не рассказывай Честити, потому что они одинаковые.  
К письму я прикладываю немного денег. Тебе придется пойти в банк и обмануть их, что тебе двадцать один, но ты можешь отдать часть денег. Попробуй сбежать. У меня получилось, и у тебя тоже обязательно получится.  
Прощай, твой брат, Криденс

* * *

Дорогой дневник,  
Знаю, что уже много раз писал «Последняя запись». Часть листов вырвана, часть испачкана чернилами.  
Эта — последняя. Потом я выброшу дневник. Жаль, что не у кого спросить, настоящий это дневник или фальшивый. Геллерт утверждает, что нашел связь с двойником, но я не знаю, верить ему или нет. Я не умею колдовать.  
Смешно, правда? Я согласился на все это, чтобы попасть к волшебникам. Он говорил, я буду избранным.  
Он не врал. Нас двое, я и он, и мы бродим по странам, говорим с другими волшебниками, прячемся. Он выбрал меня.  
Он меня защищает.  
Если бы я сказал ему сразу, ему не пришлось бы снова идти в тюрьму. Но он не злился. Он сказал, я оказался умней, чем он рассчитывал.  
Но я не хочу быть умней. Когда он говорит мне что-то, я знаю, что это ложь. Я читал газеты, книги, слушал разговоры. Он — лжец. И я должен быть умней.  
Но я не хочу.  
В его планах для меня отведена большая роль. Если я откажусь или потребую изменить эти планы, все провалится.  
Я могу всех спасти.  
И не хочу.  
Мне стыдно и хочется снять ремень и протянуть маме, но ее давно нет рядом. Я даже завидую Модести.  
Когда мне кажется, что я решился и уйду ночью в темноте, где меня невозможно найти, если я позволю обскуриалу растворить тело... он прикасается ко мне. Об этом стыдно писать. Поэтому я выброшу дневник.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я делаю это не потому, что ненавижу вас. Ты очень помог мне, Ньют. Жаль, что ты так и не ответил на мои письма. В хорошем настроении я мечтаю о том, что ты спрятал второй дневник, чтобы Министерство не добралось до него. Я надеюсь, что это так. И надеюсь, что ты покинул Англию, как я просил тебя.  
Я сделаю это для _него_. Потому что он смотрит на меня не как на пустое место. Он видит во мне обскуриала и не боится его. Он может справиться, если все выходит из-под контроля. Он знает, что делать.  
Наверное, с самого начала проблема была не в том, что у меня была ужасная мама. Проблема была в том, что у меня никогда не было отца. И тот, что появился теперь, настроен _недружелюбно_.  
Прощай, Ньют. Постарайся простить меня. Возможно, ты сделал бы то же для своего брата. Я знаю точно, что он делал для тебя _все_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
